


Citronnade du soir

by AllenKune



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Team as Family
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26154487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/AllenKune
Summary: La canicule sévit, les journées sont dure et Fried attend le retours de ses amis d'une mission. Le soleil tapait fort et la plupart des membres de la guilde préféré restait chez eux plutôt que de se risqué dehors sous la chaleur. Les malheureux en missions avaient tous hâte de rentré dans leurs maisons. En attendant les maisons étaient vide, manquant d'agitation dans les chambres à cotés et d'un compagnon dans le lit.
Relationships: Bickslow & Laxus Dreyar & Evergreen & Freed Justine, Laxus Dreyar/Freed Justine
Kudos: 4





	Citronnade du soir

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai créer un discord d'écriture, pour s'entre-aider, discuter et se lancer dans des défis! N'hésitez pas à venir pour discuter, partager votre passion pour un fandom ou même demander à des auteurs d'écrire sur un thème ou sur un fandom que vous aimez !  
> Invitation : https://discord.gg/RCsv6wE

Il faisait chaud aujourd'hui encore. Le soleil tapait fort et la plupart des membres de la guilde préféré restait chez eux plutôt que de se risqué dehors sous la chaleur. Les malheureux en missions avaient tous hâte de rentré dans leurs maisons. En attendant les maisons étaient vide, manquant d'agitation dans les chambres à cotés et d'un compagnon dans le lit.

Fried avait eu la chance d'être chez lui, mais Luxus et le reste de son équipe n'avais pas cette chance et leur retours imminent sous la chaleur inquiété le jeune homme. Ils avaient décidé de prendre une mission il y avait quelques semaines. Fried était sur la traduction d'un livre et n'avais pas put les accompagnés. Cela arrivait parfois que l'équipe doivent de séparait, et ce n'était pas la première fois que Fried se retrouvait à attendre leurs retours. Une des rares choses qui pouvait le détendre dans se genre de chose était la cuisine. Il cuisinait souvent pour le groupe mais comme un chaque retour de ses amis, il gérait son angoisse en préparant un repas de bienvenue. Un petit silencieux "Vous m'avez manqué" du jeune homme mal à l'aise généralement avec les autres malgré son inspecte calme et une occasion de s'assuré qu'ils recevront un repas équilibré avant de s'assuré qu'aucun n'ai été blessé durant la mission.

C'était se que faisait Fried une nouvelle fois encore. Dans la cuisine de leur petite maison, Fried avait préparé un repas en harmonie avec la canicule et qui devrais à la fois reposer son équipe et leur permettre de se rafraichir. Le menu était assez simple pour être honnête. Une petite salade avec des pommes de terre, des tomates et des morceaux de fromages. Une assiette de concombres à la crème et des filets de poulets froids. Il sait que les chasseurs de dragons ont souvent un grand appétit alors il préparait une assiette de tomates farcit aux thons pour Luxus et des pains navettes qui devrais plaire à son petit-ami mais que ses deux meilleurs amis pourront manger eux aussi. Il avait prit soin de en mettre que des parfums que tous aimerais.

Pour le dessert, Fried s'était surpassé pour offrit un vrais repos à ses amis. Une tarte à la myrtille avec une crème de chantilly faite maison parfumer à la fraise avec des fraises des bois qu'il cultivait dans leur petit jardin. Il avait passait une partie du temps à les protéger des mains gourmandes de ses trois compagnons. Il ne manquait plus que la boisson, et Fried avait une idée de se qu'il allait faire.

Il venait d'acheter au marché plusieurs citrons, plusieurs kilos pour être honnête mais il avait réussit à les avoir pour un bon prix et en vue de la chaleur Fried avait plusieurs idée de dessert frais qu'il pourrait faire. Des crèmes aux citrons, des tartes aux citrons, des soufflées froid, crèmes et autres gâteaux que Fried avait hâte de faire. C'était une bonne affaire d'avoir acheté tout ses citrons et avec le retour de son équipe et la canicule à venir les fruits ne serons pas perdu. Il allait même pouvoir tester des recettes de son nouveau livre de cuisine offert par Luxus avant son départ.

Pour le moment Fried pensé faire simplement une citronnade, avec des glaçons parfumés à la menthe. Il pressait les citrons, mettant au frais la boisson alors qu'il placer dans les blocs à glaçon de l'eau et une feuille de menthe. Au bout de quelques heures le repas était près, et le soleil commençait à se refroidir sans quitter son trône dans le ciel. La table était mise, le repas au frais et le mage runique assit dans la cuisine en attendant leurs retours, une citronnade à la main pour se rafraichir.

Il avait hâte de revoir ses amis. Il avait hâte de pouvoir de nouveau dormir avec Luxus, de faire les courses avec Ever et de s'amusait avec Bixrow. Il devait juste attendre quelques heures encore, le temps qu'il rejoigne la guilde et gagne leur récompense et le groupe sera de nouveau entier.


End file.
